Banking On A Myth
by rainrocksy
Summary: Olette and her friends are seniors in high school. She has been dating Roxas for a while, and they both work hard to achieve the goal of moving out together after graduation. But things haven't gone as planned so far, and Olette worries that their long relationship is in jeopardy. Roxas has made some mistakes that Olette holds against him, and vice versa in time.
1. Chapter 1: A Walk In Andante

CHAPTER ONE - A WALK IN ANDANTE

Olette tapped the eraser of her pencil lazily on her desk, while she leaned her cheek on the knuckles of her other hand. Her eyes were closed gently, sitting there in her final class of the day, waiting for this period to be officially over. She had her legs crossed, right knee on top of her left, her lower thighs slightly exposed by the drapery of her blue plaid school skirt. As she awaited for the bell to ring, she bobbed her right leg to and fro, lazily again, she just wanted to get out of this room and to see the familiar faces of those she enjoyed company with. She didn't feel like bothering with the homework assignment the teacher had passed out earlier and now still lay blank on her desk. She was just too irritated to focus on homework at the moment.

Olette's desk was in the row closest to the large and high window panes of the class. You could see everything outside from these windows. Though right now, there wasn't much to see or admire. It was almost the end of January, and all that was outside were the barren trees, thick ashy clouds encompassing everything, and the blankets of ice and snow that covered every sidewalk and building and living organism that might have looked warm and inviting before. Yes, it was a dreary time of the year, dreary enough to even get this young girl's spirits down. Olette slowly opened her eyes and gazed out of the third floor windows next to her. She watched the tree branches get tussled by the wind and then she frowned. _"Great... I am not looking forward to walking to work in this weather again."_

The brunette haired girl exhaled quietly to herself and resumed relaxing her eyes. She knew she should probably do this homework now while she had the free time to. Then again, when would she have the free time to close her eyes and reflect quietly like this another time? It has been a pretty hectic week for her, let alone, it hasn't been the greatest new year she had been hoping for. For the first couple of the weeks of it, she had caught one of those hard to get rid of colds. It had put quite the damper on her plans to make this year better than the last. And of course, even though her head was throbbing everyday, nose running like a faucet, and her lungs were filled with mucus she still had to go to school and bring any of her assignments to her after school job to do there. Eck... yeah, that was some kind of hell that was placed upon her.

Olette smirked as she thought back to the awesome NYE party Axel and Demyx threw. Those two guys... never failed in throwing a wild party, it was always fun and always still remembered months later. That was probably where she caught that cold from though... Olette recalled Axel and Demyx opening the bottles of champagne at midnight and passing them around the room for everyone to sip from. There must have been at least 50 people or more at that party. _"Any sober person would have realized that gulping down champagne from the same bottle 50 other people gulped from means your going to catch someone's disease," _she sighed in thought. _"But then again, no one was sober at that party."_

Her mind then came across the thought of a young man with spiky blond hair, the deepest ocean blue eyes, and a smile to make you melt. He wore a black plastic top hat with a big 'Happy New Year!' label on it, confetti covered all over him, standing with her in the crowded room. Everything was loud and blurry, the band blaring it's music, everyone joyfully dancing and moving around the two of them, but she saw him clearly. She wore a sparkling toy tiara with tinsel and feathers, the same message as his spelled in painted glitter on her face, the confetti still showering the two of them. Her face was flushed from the heat and the alcohol. As he looked at her with his dreamy eyes, he pulled her into his strong arms, tipped her backwards in a dip, and gave her such a deep kiss...

At that moment Olette was brought back to reality, the bell was finally ringing, signally that she was able to leave at last. She shook her head slightly as her cheeks became pink in remembrance of that night with Roxas. He really was a fantastic boyfriend... but as of late... well, she would reflect more on that later when she could. Olette collected her books and homework, and followed the herd of students filing out of the class. Making her way down the halls towards her locker, she raised her arms up above her head to give her back a gigantic stretch. _"What an agonizing day. My body is so achey..."_

Students all around her brushed past, waved a friendly goodbye to their peers, strolled down the halls together in exaltation, chatting away about their plans for the weekend ahead of them. Similar conversations between other boys and girls could be heard and she listened as she walked idly by. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for some sledding this Sunday!" one boy exclaimed to his group of friends. One female friend of the group replied, "That's sounds like so much fun! But... what if it's still too windy by Sunday? I don't want to worry about us getting frostbite." Another boy responded to her concern, "Aw c'mon, I'm sure it will be fine. I've heard it's going to warm up a little, it should be perfect!"

_"Sledding does sound like fun... like for a date... would be kinda romantic."_ Olette thought to herself with a sigh.

Olette drifted around the next corner and was nearing her destination, when she came face to face with someone she had been looking forward to seeing all afternoon. Roxas was standing with his nose in his library book while rifling through his locker, gathering his belongings together, haphazardly stuffing loose papers and textbooks into his backpack. Olette's emerald eyes brightened at the sight of him. She took a deep breath and then bit her lower lip. She stood there for a moment, watching him, going over in her head what she wanted to say to him, almost as if she was hesitant in approaching him.

_"I feel so silly acting like this about something so circumstantial."_ The other students continued to bustle and mingle around her with the sounds of laughter, slamming lockers, and footsteps while she wound up her guts and grasped her nerves. _"I should have thought about this more earlier..."_ Olette felt a mixture of annoyance, loneliness, and desire rise within her. Not wanting to waste anymore time pondering on the subject, she mentally slapped herself out of her emotional swarm and stepped forward lightly.

Her delicate heart fluttered in her chest and she felt a grin spread across her face when she drew nearer to him. _"Oh please don't let me set myself up to fail..."_ was her final thought. She stood by the blond haired boy's side and tapped him on the shoulder to break his stern attention away from his reading. This in turn almost startled him and he turned to look at who disrupted his focus.

"Oh! Hello sweet pea." Roxas snapped his book closed and tucked it under his arm. With his hand he grasped the side of her head, enjoying the touch of her soft brown locks, and brought her closer to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi Roxas. Did things go well with the homework you turned in?" Olette's kind voice inquired to him. She stood there at his side as Roxas resumed packing his bag, her green eyes watching with concern, never leaving his face.

"Uh, well... yeah it was just fine. I mean of course I got a good grade. But now there is more homework. In these advanced classes I'm taking, the teachers just love to load it on us. And because it's the weekend, and they know it is, it's twice as much work!" Roxas' blue eyes narrowed from fatigue and irritation. He got to zipping up his backpack finally and was now flipping through more loose paper to see if he might have missed something.

"I know... it's hard for you. I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to help you." Olette frowned a little. Roxas closed his locker and slung his bag on his back.

"Don't worry about me. It is definitely not easy, but all I need to do is to continue to hit those books." He gave her a small smirk to let her know she needn't think about it. Olette stared into his crystal blue eyes, her heartbeat danced again, and again, and her neck felt warm. She grasped Roxas' hand with hers, intertwining fingers lovingly, and she inched her body ever so close to his.

"How about you take a small break from your studies tonight and come over to watch a movie with me...? I get off of work at eight..." Her voice was wispy and was lingering. Such desire filled her eyes when he at looked her. But Roxas backed away slightly, turned from her, and squeezing his forehead as he groaned. Olette held onto his hand, she wasn't going to let him walk too far.

"Sweet pea, you know I can't. I'm gonna be busy all day, I have homework for six different classes..." She sighed, her hold on him fell limp. Tugging gently on him, she begged...

"But what about Sunday? I get off of work early enough, I thought it would be so much fun and romantic if we went sledding!" She perked up to try and gain his interest. "And I'll make you a nice hot lunch! We can invite our friends!" She waited for his response, her soft angelic smile was pleading for a yes. All Roxas could muster was another sigh and he closed his eyes. Olette suddenly put her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest. Roxas smoothed his fingers through her wavy hair, resting his chin on her head. "Please... I just want to spend time with you... I miss that. I miss being with you. Even just for a little. Can't you spare even one hour for me...?" She took this moment to inhale his scent.

"Olette... I really wish I could. And I promise, the first break I get from all of this, I will make it up to you. But right now I'm swamped, I can't fall behind, I have to plan this weekend to study for some exams on Monday."

Olette felt a tinge of frustration in her chest and she pulled away from him to look him in his eyes again. "But... you have been saying that all school year. I've hardly seen you in days. And the last time you spent anything at all with me was on New Year's Eve..." Olette tried to composed herself, she wanted to minimize her whining so as to not off put him. "*sigh* I'm sorry, I know your school work is important. But I thought I was too..." She saw Roxas' face sadden slightly, guilt creeped over him. She wanted to take this opportunity to reel him in.

She leaned into his neck, her lips hovering over his skin but she made careful not to make contact. Roxas felt the heat of her breath and it sent chills down his spine. He clinched his fist while with his other he moved it from Olette's mane to the curve of her waist. "I'm not asking for much..." She closed her eyes, stepped one leg in between his, pressing the bareness of her thigh to his groin. With a sharp intake of breath, Roxas clenched his teeth. He wanted her to stop, yet he did nothing in protest. He looked down and saw Olette's gifted breasts pressed generously against him, and urged his brain to stay in control.

"All I ask for is at least an hour, alone with you. To hold you, to have you..." the minx breathed these words of yearning to him. Roxas' hand was now resting seductively on her round hip, but with swift action he stepped away from her fully, holding her at arms length by the shoulders. The boy resisted her avail and took a deep breath, but the girl was crushed.

"I would love nothing more than to let you have your way with me Olette," Roxas now spoke sternly to her, "but you must understand, and I'll say it to you as many times as you need me to, you are my delight as well as my distraction. I've been having a really good long streak of not going back to my old procrastinating ways. For months I've had to drill myself into a new train of thought, instead of slacking constantly." Roxas watched as his pretty girlfriend's face, the one he treasured so dear, fall into disheartenment. Her brilliant green eyes, darkened and started to become glossy. "If I let myself delve into distraction with you, even one night, I'd have to procrastinate my other responsibilities. And then it might lead to more."

Olette let her chin drop to her chest and she went on to gaze at her shoes. _"Fuck..."_ She felt numb, and cursed herself for looking like a fool now. She held in her sobs, she held back her tears, she DID NOT want to cry in this hallway, with all these people around. No, she was angry. _"Please Roxas, give me something... Something to at least let me know you still want me without me having to instigate it...!" _The handsome blond boy moved his hands to her petite face and lifted her head, forcing her to look him in the eye. And he felt a knot whined up in his chest when he witnessed a tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. _"Fuck no, I am crying..."_ Having to stare into his crystal blues, Olette just couldn't hold it in anymore. Roxas then wiped the tear away with his thumb, his hands never letting go of her. Then he spoke,

"You know I love you, and I am doing this for us. If am I to make my life with you, I better make sure that I can take care of us too." At this, Olette smiled. "It's just that these classes are more work for me than they are for you. You are so smart, you breeze through those hard classes. But for me it takes more work. Just like you work so hard at the cafe." He spoke with such concern and vindication that she couldn't deny him. Roxas gave her an endearing look, Olette nodded in agreement and sniffled her nose. "You still saving that munny for us?" Roxas asked with a small smirk, and Olette only nodded again, still feeling sheepish and stupid, but now a little more enlightened to his side. "Ok then, good." Roxas let go of her cheeks and pulled her in for a hug. Olette gladly accepted, wrapping her arms tightly around his upper body while his enclosed her head to his chest. He gave her another firm kiss on top of her hair. "You work hard and I work hard. We'll continue and meet each other in the middle eventually..."

Olette sighed at his statement, but she knew he was right, and she was glad that he helped her see the bigger picture of what they were working towards. "Yes Roxas, I do understand. And I am very proud of you, all the changes you've made, all the hard work you do..." She gave a big exhale. "I just worry about our relationship sometimes... I get lonely, and I get worried about you..." Roxas furrowed his brow at this comment in suspicion. The feeling of paranoia came upon him for only a brief second, but he thought _"...Wait, what was she getting at with that...?"_ Roxas forced himself to shake the feeling away. He didn't want to think about that now, besides, it might have just been his imagination.

He stepped away slightly to look at her eyes again. Those radiant green, beautiful eyes, full of hypnotic depth. One of many things he loves about her. Her eyes just pierced his heart over and over again whenever he stared into them. And now she looked at him with a blush, shyness, and longing. Olette... he knew sometimes he got so lost in his work, that sometimes he forgets to stop and admire her. He pressed his forehead to hers. In their closeness he said, "I love you... please don't worry too much. I belong to you..." in reply to her comment before, just in case she did mean what he thought she meant.

"I love you too... Thank you." The girl responded with a small smile. And then the blond boy captured her lips with his, savoring the softness of her pink and delicate mouth. God... had it been so long since they shared a kiss...? Roxas could only recall so far... And Olette felt her head give a spin when he came into contact with her like that, and she closed her eyes to let herself drown in his touch. It was long, gentle, delicious, and overwhelmingly warm. Roxas wanted more, and he placed one hand on her waist while the other grasped the back of her neck firmly, bringing her closer up against his body with this motion. Roxas made a fuller connection with their kiss this way and doing this literally took the breath away from Olette and she gave a slight moan. Oh God she loved it when he grabbed her.

But when Olette moaned, it snapped Roxas back into the world again. Immediately his eyes flashed open and he broke away from the kiss before he could lose himself anymore in her sensualness. He would've ran away with her to a bed right then and there if he progressed further. And the brunette locked girl could only sigh as she saw him pull away from her, ending it all too soon for both their liking. She pressed her hand to her flushed face and just tried to keep her heart from racing so much. Roxas gave her a big smile.

"I better get going now, many things to be done today." he said.

"Yeah ok. Be safe going home." she said back to him.

"You too, and I'll call you at some point to catch up a little over the weekend." Roxas reached into his locker a final time to grab his black winter peacoat and scarf, throwing the scarf around his neck lazily.

"Ok," she said once more. Her blue eyed boy waved goodbye to her casually as he walked away in the other direction. She just stood there and watched him until he turned and went down a stair case. Olette sniffled her nose again and sighed heavily, she suddenly felt an excessive but empty weight in her chest. It was the loneliness settling in. She turned on her heel and moved towards her locker at the other end of the hall. As she walked, she recalled a time when her and Roxas were inseparable and there was a need to spend every waking moment together, a sense of urgency was always received from Roxas to want to be with her constantly. Going to a movie, going to the park, going to the hillside, going out to eat, going to each other's house, anywhere but always together. He would buy her things all the time, chocolate, flowers, cute toys... it wasn't that she needed such things from him, but knowing that she was on his mind enough that he wanted to give her something nice is what she missed. But maybe after the past three years they have been together, those feelings have faded from him...?

Olette just shook her head, and she approached her locker, squeezing in between other students that were hovering around their lockers with their friends. _"That's not right... I shouldn't be thinking like that anymore. I know Roxas loves me. I'm being selfish with what I want from him and I need to stop. That's probably not the case anyways..."_ For probably the fiftieth time today, she sighed again. She just wanted this feeling to go away. She neatly began to pack her things together in her satchel. Her locker, as small as it was, was kept neat and organized always. Olette didn't understand how people could go about their lives any other way. _"Ok, I have my books, my notebooks... pencil case, cell pho-"_

"Hey girl!" Someone cheerful shouted behind her and interrupted her thinking process. But Olette knew who it was instantly. She turned around to face this person and put on a sweet smile.

"Hi Kairi!" Olette exclaimed, and her close friend gave her a quick hug, then stepped back with a grin and ready to engage conversation. Probably to begin discussion about the day's gossip.

"Urg! I'm so happy it's Friday! Goddamn this was a long week! Don't you think so? It just dragged on!" Kairi flipped a lock of her burgundy shoulder length hair behind her neck. "Are you so ready for a fun weekend?" Kairi looked like she was all ready to go. She had her yarn knit aqua blue colored beanie on, with her dark blue insulated winter coat, with a hood that had fur on the rim and a gray scarf, messenger bag packed up and on her hip. Kairi's blue and gray eyes shined with excitement, as they always did, that was Kairi these days, really happy. Olette loved her company, Kairi was there to make her happy too. But she did admit, that she was a little envious of Kairi's found energy. "Hey hun, you look a little flush. Are you ok?" Kairi asked with a worried voice.

Olette broke eye contact with her and put her hand to her cheek. "Oh no, I'm fine! I-I think it's just a little warm around here." she reasoned. She went to turn back to her locker.

"Hold on a sec! Look at me now..." Kairi put her hand on Olette's shoulder and turned her around. "Your eyes look a little red... and puffy." Kairi analyzed closer. "Were you crying?"

"Urg! Kairi, it's a long story. But seriously I am fine. I am tired, and hungry, and I have to go to work, but I am fine." she reassured the concerned girl with a smirk.

"Well c'mon! Tell me what happened!" Kairi demanded with a pout. Olette went on to clasp her satchel shut and pulled on her green wool zipper-up coat, that had a comfortable hood, and buttoned up to her chin. She put on her white cotton knit mittens, pulled the hood over her head, and had her satchel in hand, ready to face the fierce winds outside. Shutting the locker door, Olette turned to Kairi and answered.

"Are you coming with me to the cafe?" Olette inquired.

"Yeah I am, and Sora is gonna meet me up there later." Kairi responded.

"Then I'll tell you when we get outside. I wouldn't want to discuss it around everyone here." And at that moment, the very person that Kairi had mentioned had come up behind her and planted a kiss on the cheek. Olette bit her lip in reaction to seeing that. Kairi gasped and cocked her head to look behind her to view who it was.

"Sora! Hi love! I thought you left already!" Kairi exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora chuckled.

"I got caught up talking to the guys. We're gonna go walk by Hayner's place to pick up some things for the weekend. Hey Olley, how's it going?" Sora explained and then greeted Olette.

"Hi Sora, everything is great." she greeted him in return. She continued to observe the chemistry between him and Kairi.

"We're probably gonna mess around in the snow a bit, I should meet you at the cafe in about an hour or so. Do you guys wanna come with?" Sora asked raising his brow.

"No love, it's way too cold for us to spend that much time outside. We'll be going straight to the cafe." Kairi said, still in the arms of Sora's poofy red coat.

"Alright that's cool then. So I'll be on my way! You ladies enjoy your girl time, I'll see you later." Sora was all smiles.

"You be careful out there. I don't want you to fall in the ice again like when you scraped your hand last time." Kairi told him with conviction in her voice, accusing him of getting too riled up sometimes around the guys.

"Ok babe, I promise." Sora gave her a final smooch on the lips, and then he waved goodbye to Olette, trotting ahead to catch up with his friends.

"And text me when you are on your way so I know you are safe!" Kairi called after him.

"Will do!" Sora shouted back. Olette watched them in amazement. She watched the couple, her emerald orbs burning with curiosity. She knew about Kairi and Sora's on-again-off-again relationship. Every three or four months the two of them would break up. For any godforsaken silly reason. Either Kairi would say he wasn't paying enough attention to her, blaming him for acting too immature for his age, or he would call it quits with her saying she was too needy, too bossy, too talkative and annoyed him.

Whatever the reasoning, Kairi would then lose her spirit whenever she went through a break up with him. Endless depression and sobbing, the life from her personality would just go missing. She would miss him, and wish for them to get back together. And soon, Sora would confess that he missed her too. And as if it never happened, within two weeks the couple would patch things up, and would be all slap-happy and giggly around each other again until the next time they blew something silly out of proportion. Olette just couldn't grasp the foundation of their relationship, how were they ok with things being that way for them? Where was the stability? It had to have been at least six or seven times that they have broken up and then reunited.

Olette never brought this subject up personally with Kairi. Kairi would always be there for her to give her encouragement when she was down, so naturally that's all that Olette wanted to do for Kairi in return. And she knew deep down that Kairi and Sora would always get back together after a fight, they just seemed to have it in them to endure heartache and then resume their dating later on. So Olette felt confident in telling Kairi that everything was going to work out. But Olette only wished she herself could have such courage like Sora and Kairi did. Courage to look past the problem, for the sake of love, and fix it, and come back together as one.

At this thought, Olette's mind jumped briefly to Roxas' face. His slick and spiky blond hair, his vivid and intense sapphire eyes, absolutely perfect and clear complexion, tantalizing lips, his harsh stare, and the way he would just nonchalantly brush her off... and hoped that maybe in the end the same thing could be accomplished in her own relationship. No matter how sketchy Olette found the whole situation, she always supported her dear friend.

"So, we ready to get a move on? I can't wait for you to tell me what happened any longer!" Kairi said simply.

"Yep! Let's go." And the two friends made their way into the whirling snow, boots shuffling through the blankets, legs protected by tights and sweatpants underneath their school skirts.

"Ok, so start from the beginning. We only have about a twenty minute walk, but don't leave out any details!" Kairi started the inquisition. And so the coffee colored hair girl began.

"Uh, ok. Well, I was in Calculus class, my final period for the day..."

* * *

**stay tuned for the next chapter. i hope you enjoyed it. this is the first fic i have posted anywhere in a while. like most writers, i am sensitive about my work. i'm still unsure about the quality of this fic. anyways, i hope to get enough reviews to put out another chapter soon. let me no what you think. :)**

**- rainrocksy **

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I CLAIM IS THIS ORIGINAL STORY PLOT. thank you for not suing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragments of Sorrow

CHAPTER TWO - FRAGMENTS OF SORROW

"I'm just not positive about how I should be feeling..." Olette and Kairi shared a small table and sat across from each other inside the cafe called Nighlurid, the cafe that Olette works at. Olette actually had a few moments to spare before her shift began, so when the two girls arrived in the doors of the pristine and warm coffee shop, Olette went behind the espresso counter, and made a couple of cappuccinos for the both of them. So then there they sat in a comfortable section of the room, near the grand panes of glass and they continued to discuss the events that the troubled girl had described earlier to Kairi.

The two girls felt all too grateful to have been relieved of the freezing temperatures outside. They had shed their winter gear, now donning only their thigh-length, blue plaid, pleated school skirts and their long-sleeved, gray v-neck school sweaters, the v-neck displaying the white school shirt collars and matching blue plaid ties they wore, dark blue knee-high socks, and their black penny loafers. A lock of Olette's chocolate brown bangs fell femininely in her eyes, her deep green orbs peering at the the porcelain cup that was in her hands. She took another sip from her beverage, allowing the hot liquid to warm up her body more.

The girl of brunette hair was now watching the snow still billow about, just on the opposite side of the glass. The sun was almost in full set now, even though it was only going to be 4pm soon. The orange gleam of the sun's rays were barely breaking through the thick gray clouds. But on the horizon you could see the bright patches of orange and yellow shining, the colors bouncing off of the snow on any surface directly in it's path, reflecting brilliant light in many directions, off of rooftops, cars, tree branches, and sidewalks. It was beautiful, but Olette could only take in the sight with an empty feeling still in her heart and a blank expression on her face.

Kairi had her hands enclosed around her mug and watched the coffee swirl around inside it. She wanted to think carefully about what she should say next. "Olley... I'm so sorry." she spoke softly, her tone expressing care for her confused friend. Her and Olette had just finished a lengthy consultation about the day's earlier events that occurred in the school halls. Verdant eyes had grown weary from her already exhausting and emotional day. Olette pinched the bridge of her nose to help alleviate some of the pressure on her head. Kairi continued to speak, "But tell me honestly... how does what Roxas does make you feel?"

Olette leaned back into her chair and contemplated over Kairi's question briefly, she pulled the hems of the sleeves of her sweater down further so that she could clutch them into her palms, then she exhaled, ready to answer. "I feel divided ultimately. I don't want to be selfish. I want Roxas to succeed, for both our sake. I am thrilled for everything he has accomplished and sacrificed. I truly am. In his actions, I know he loves me. I want to be completely supportive to him. Anything he needs or wants me to do, I want to do it for him."

"But..." Kairi interjected, getting prepared for Olette's other reasoning. Olette bit her bottom lip for a moment in frustration, cursing herself for what she was about to say out loud for the first time.

"But... on the other hand... I'm so pissed!" At this Olette's voice became sickened when she spoke. The thoughts of rejection began to rear up again, slowly consuming her heart. She felt something in her chest tighten it's grip on her lungs and her pulse. It was horridly uncomfortable. "I'm worried and so lonely. I feel... almost unwanted..." She paused here to think about the words that came from her own mouth, it was clear in her visage that she was disappointed, it was covered in it. "...But how could that be true? That's where I get really confused. **_Why? _**Why do I feel this way when factually there is no real reason to?"

She was on the verge of tears again. The pain in her chest carried on it's relentless assault. "He has kicked me to the curb so many times now... and I hate it! I just want him to pay more attention to me..." her voice held so much hurt, trying to keep her breath steady, she spoke in a quiet and almost ashamed way. "I get no affection. Zero. I will throw myself at him, I beg him to take me home with him, if only for a little while. But he will not allow it. Saying to me that it is for the best. But I have needs! I am in this relationship too. And having absolutely no personal time with him isn't what I would call one. I work very hard here to make munny for us. And I save all of it so we might make a home together after we graduate."

Now her voice was getting more to an irritated point. Colorful emerald eyes smoldered with a silent anger. "I'm working full-time! At most forty hours a week. I get tired! Sometimes the pressure of work and school and my family becomes too much for me to handle! But I say nothing. I press on. Just like Roxas does. But I still crave affection from him. And I am willing to make time for him. I crave it... why doesn't he too?" Olette's eyes came to look directly into Kairi's grey tinted blues.

"Have you not said any of this to him?!" Kairi asked with a knitted brow and narrow eyes. She felt a feeling of protectiveness rise within her. How dare he make her feel this way? It made Kairi beyond aggravated right now, just thinking about how smug Roxas must be feeling to be getting his way... being terribly inconsiderate towards her best friend...! Kairi clenched her right hand into a fist. Kairi knew what she wanted to say next, but she was hesitant in saying it. She didn't want to reopen any old wounds, that wouldn't help right now... she tussled with the thought of her next action, but then Olette spoke again.

"...Of course I've talked about it with him." Olette hung her head slightly, breaking eye contact from Kairi, her delicate frame looking as if it could just shatter. "But there is no way of getting my point across to him. All I can really do is wait this all out. Wait until we're done with school and summer arrives again." She closed her lush and elegant lashes together and let a sigh escape her pink lips. Her mind drifted to him, picturing in her mind how she loved him. His adorable blond faux-hawk, boyish charm, his infectious laugh that was such a gift to hear come from him, his relaxed demeanor, his determined mind... his secure grip on her body when he held her in his bed... and wonderful sweet-nothings he used to whisper in her ear at night. How he used to get possessive of her.

"I want things to be how they used to be. These days I feel like I have to force him to give me a compliment. I feel like if I didn't talk to him at all, he would just forget about me. I feel like all I do now is annoy him and bother him..." At this, Olette blanked completely almost as if she realized something deep down. Could it be true...? Had the love of her existence finally grown tired of her? "I mean... I'm not that terrible of a girlfriend, am I?" Olette felt a sob choking up in her throat. _"Urg... for fucks sake... Just listen to me! I sound like a blubbering baby... This is terrible."_

"Absolutely not Olette!" Kairi exclaimed, her cheeks becoming flush with the heat of vexation, nearly matching the same tones in her burgundy hair, all the while making her blue eyes shine and stand out more. "You are an incredible girl to be holding a fucking torch for him like this! But you don't deserve this treatment from him whatsoever! He's being inconsiderate of your feelings! And it's unfair because a relationship isn't a one way street!" Kairi gave a good pound on the table with her clenched fist, clearly upset with Roxas' actions, her stern voice and angry attitude were roughly accentuating her cuteness. But it wasn't unlike Kairi to get this upset and to want to stand up to those against her friend.

Olette gave a sad smirk to her. "I know you're right. I hate being being just left on the sidelines by him, forgotten. He doesn't even think about how what he does affect me. But Kai... am I taking this all to literally? Maybe I am just weak..."

"Hell no! No! Olley, you are in love, but that in no way makes you weak. You have to give yourself more credit in that aspect. You've given Roxas the last 3 years of your life to him, along with many other things. Obviously you're going to get affected when he stops reciprocating the same feelings back to you..." Kairi winced at the last words that came out of her own mouth. Perhaps she's letting her exasperation get the best of her and now she was getting carried away. _"I shouldn't have said it like that, I don't really want her to think that Roxas has stopped having feelings for her."_ Kairi thought. Olette just sat there, drained, unresponsive. Just thinking over the last words that Kairi spoke.

_"What would I do if it was true...?"_ And that was the thing that scared Olette the most.

"Olette..." Kairi began her next sentence, waiting to see if her friend was paying attention. Kairi decided she had to push Olette to think of the worst in order to explore all possibilities, so all of this can be solved. And in Kairi's righteous mind, what she was about to say next made all of the most sense to her, and explained Roxas' strange behavior. She took a deep breath, she did hate to have to open these old wounds though, she knew how it sucked to have to face past afflictions. "Olette... do you think Roxas is-"

"NO!" Olette immediately interjected Kairi. She didn't want to hear her say it. Even though, Olette had been thinking the very same thing this whole time. Olette still wouldn't look Kairi in the eye.

"Olley I'm sorry. But you should think of it as a possible answer." Kairi was going to get hell for saying these things, and she knew it. But Kairi wasn't about to make everything sound like all rainbows and kittens this time. If Roxas was doing the same things as he did in the beginning of their relationship, Kairi would have to make Olette face the truth. Kairi folded her hands in her lap and continued. "He has acted like this before and you know it. I know you have recognized it too, but you are probably just too afraid to admit it..." Olette just kept her gaze on the snow outside.

"But Kai... that was a long time ago. When we were only a few months into our relationship..."

"I know... but if I remember correctly it continued on after that for a few more months."

"But we talked about that with each other too! I told him I wanted him to stop! And I haven't seen or heard anything that indicated that he was doing it again!" Olette started feeling seriously sick now. Her stomach was churning with unwanted anguish with her mind receiving flashbacks of two and a half years back. Her petite face twisted into a grimace.

"C'mon Olley... you see the signs in his behavior, just like he had shown you before. Keeping his distance from you. Making excuses of not being able to see you. Denying you romance. Hardly speaking to you unless you approach him. Saying he's too **busy**-"

"But Kai!" Olette interrupted again, her voice quivering and her rosy lips trembling with the most hurtful frown. She bit her lower lip to steady her shaking. "This time I know he's not doing it anymore!"

"Remember how much he hurt you back then? Remember how long it took him to confess to you? Remember how much you asked yourself **why** you weren't good enough for him? He made you feel that you weren't good enough for him!" Kairi kept insisting that Olette look at the situation from another angle. That maybe Roxas was now still hiding things from his girlfriend.

"I haven't any proof to know that he's still going there! All that is clear to me is that he is working his ass off to get those high grades! And I have seen his report cards to know that it is true! So I know that he isn't just wasting all that spare time... goofing around...!" Olette proceeded to rebuttal Kairi's statements, Kairi was certainly the head-strong type, and she was determined to have Olette consider this an option. After all, Roxas once had a reputation... Kairi wasn't going to let Olette just cover this up forever and pretend that it wasn't a problem worth at least thinking over, so her accusation remained. It felt as if Kairi the Mother was scolding Olette the Child.

"That doesn't mean he couldn't be hiding it from you at the same time... wouldn't you say that that was possible? That maybe he found a way to do his schoolwork half the time and then skip off to the **theatre** the other half the time. All the while keeping you in the dark. Passing off excuses to you, using the same reason over and over again." Kairi now had her arms crossed against her chest. She was thinking intently on this, really trying to decide what it was that Roxas could be doing to Olette. The dear sweet girl... who would not dream of accusing her boyfriend of going against his promise.

Kairi then raised an eyebrow in a pondering way. "Take tonight for instance... you told me he said to you that he couldn't be with you tonight due to overwhelming amounts of studying. Though... I have heard that on Friday nights they run specials at the **theatre**. He very well could be on his way there tonight after he does do a couple hours of homework! ...Is it not possible Olley? That maybe it's something you should consider checking him up on...?" Olette held her forehead in her palm, still turned away from Kairi and looking out the window. If only she could shrink away from this place right now... _"Why is she doing this to me...? Why is she making me think about it like this...?" _All of the memories she suffered from and had never wanted to think about again were suddenly resurfacing. She had tucked them so far in the back of her mind and now they were replaying in snippets.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_ Inside Olette's kitchen. The lights are turned off and it is dark inside and outside. No noise could be heard, they were alone in the house. It was nearly pitch black surrounding them, the only source of light was a muted TV screen with flickering images shining faintly from the living room into the adjacent kitchen. Olette stood upright next to the sink... mouth slightly agape from sudden shock, trying to process in her mind how to take in what he just confessed to her. Her vibrant emerald eyes, wide and unmoving. Her beautiful and dainty face vacant of color and turned pale. Roxas... he was on his knees in front of Olette... in tears._

_ He clutched the fabric of her cotton white summer skirt, he had his face buried into her midriff, and quiet sobs could be heard leaving his mouth, muffled. He clutched onto her with a death grip, for fear that if his hold was any less, she would surely walk away from him. But all she did was stand there, staring straight ahead. It was... a very sorry state to see him in. The usually so smooth, casual, and complacent boy was in full begging position in desperate crying. And yet Olette showed no reaction._

_ Her silence put him on edge. He was still holding on to her as tightly as he could without hurting her, hoping for any sort of response from the girl. "Olette...!" He managed to choke out through his weeps. He reached his arms up higher and wrapped them around her waist, and he turned his chin upwards to try and look at her face. Tears just streaming down his cheeks in a mess, staining her outfit, wet patches all over. "I'm sorry...!" He cried out, his brain clamoring for some way to entreat her more. "Pleeeease! Say something!"_

_ She looked down and stared at him in utter bewilderment. She felt the need to cry, but she couldn't get herself to breathe first. She looked him in the eyes and try to search for something... yes something. But what? She didn't even know. She felt too petrified to know what to do. She wanted to look for an answer in his eyes without actually speaking out loud to him. He was hanging on her like a pathetic dog. Why was he even touching her? Eck! She wanted him off of her! Eww! He must have been touching those... women... and now he was touching her too! 'Get off of me!' She screamed in her head._

_ She began to struggle against him. Trying to pry his sticky skin off of her body. "Let me go!" she finally said. But Roxas held tight, still trying to get her to look at him again. She had looked so scared before when she looked him in the eyes... she was frightened by what she saw in them? He did this to her... her eyes... void of any exuberance, they were dark and dilated. And now he strained to hold on to her, repositioning his grip around her firm and soft hips, peering up at her from the ground, but darkness covered her face every way she turned. "No, I don't want to let you go!"_

_ She pulled at his arms with all the strength she had. 'Oh for fucks sake, please stop touching me!' Her breathing became abnormal and quickened, a tightening in her chest began. Hyperventilation was creeping on her. She tried twisting every which way, really putting up a fight. "ARGH! Get away from me!" she growled at him. She tried placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing herself away from him, her attempt failing. _

_ Sickened by his touch, disgust writhing within her, she made her next move. Olette raised her slender hand up high and swiftly brought it down across his cheek, sending his head flying in the opposite direction, a loud smack sound echoed in his ears. And for a second he could have sworn his vision went white, and then the pain came, stinging him like needles. He released her to hold his face in his hands, slouching over where he knelt._

_ Olette walked away from him to a wall on the other side of the kitchen, leaving the pitiful boy to wallow in his sad state. She took bunches of her skirt in her clutched hands, trembling with fear and fury. With those feelings came a strange heat, it spread up her arms and into her neck, it was a kind of heat that made her feel nauseous, ailing her strength. Olette had so many thoughts and emotions pent up within her, but she was straining to do anything about it, all of it was literally bouncing around inside her. She wanted to speak, she wanted to scream... her breath was held so tight in her lungs that it was painful, but she didn't know whether it would be more painful to let go._

_ She stayed there leaning against the wall for support, 'Just do it...' she said to herself, and in an instant her vision became slick and blurry with tears. And she cried out "ROXAS WHY?" her voice waning with exasperation. "Why did you do this to me...? What did I do...?" She let her shoulders slouch forward, wanting to curl into herself, whimpering._

_ Roxas, as if he was renewed by her voice, got to his feet and scrambled to her. He went to stand directly in front of her and he grabbed her shoulders. "Sweet pea... my sweet pea, please..." he begged again, "I'm so sorry..."_

_ That goddamn pet name he called her. She cringed at the sound of it. It didn't feel right at all anymore, he shouldn't be talking to her like that now. Hearing it enraged her more. "How long...?" Olette asked him, the sobs still shaking her body._

_ "...H-huh?" was all Roxas could respond with._

_ "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING THERE?" she spat out at him, angry with him for acting dumb. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GOING TO THE STRIP CLUB BEHIND MY BACK? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME?" She was suddenly reminded of where his hands have been and all of the revolting thoughts of dirty girls, sweaty nakedness, and lust filled grinding flooded her brain again, and she felt retched with anguish all over again. "Get your hands off of me!" she shoved him away from her and backed up a few feet. _

_ And Roxas' face sunk, it was all too painful for him to have his Olette only want to create distance between them, when all he wanted to do was hold her closer. He just wanted to hold her and make this entire situation just disappear, he could just go back to making her laugh... but of course, that would only be the easy way out. And this situation was too far gone to become undone so easily. So he just let his arms hang at his sides, wrought with shame._

_ "So tell me, how long...?" Olette whimpered again, her arms now crossed against her, holding herself._

_ Roxas hung his head, clenched his fists at his sides, and stayed like that for a moment, very hesitant in giving her the answer. He felt so stupid, he himself was now reflecting on his decisions, and regretted them all now, only too late to realize how much those decisions would hurt her. With much disdain, he responded "...two months... almost once a week..."_

_ Olette's face, usually so care-free and resplendent, was drained of all color and twisted with suffering. It was hard to hear it, even though she wanted to know. But what it meant to her now, was that if Roxas was telling her the truth, the past two months that she had known was false, and any happy memories she shared with Roxas within that time quickly crumbled into pieces as she recalled them into remembrance. _

_ And that at least once a week, on a day without her knowledge, Roxas turned his heart against Olette, his so called "sweet pea", and went and indulged his animalistic desires with other women she wasn't even aware of. And what punctured her soul completely was that she had assumed all was well, that the past 6 months she spent with him was a waste, and that Roxas entirely betrayed and used her. With these heated onslaught of thoughts and the fact that this boy literally giving off a scent of abhorrence was standing so near to her, she really felt the urge to be sick._

_ "...I'm so sorry... Olette, I-I hadn't wanted to go in the first place! Zell and Snow had dragged me along with them the first time, they wanted to take me there to celebrate my birthday...! ...And then... well..." it registered with Roxas that his excuse wasn't the best one halfway into it, but he had to explain it all to her now rather than later. "...and then... the next few times... it just became something to do with the guys..." At that, he then saw the noticeable sting that struck within Olette. His brown haired beauty..._

_ 'Of course... Zell and Snow are of age, they would have no problem getting a teenager into the theatre...' Olette comprehended this part of the problem. Snow was Roxas' older brother. And Zell was Snow's best friend. Both Zell and Snow probably frequented the strip club together, they were the type of guys that would be seen there all the time. To party, to drink, to drool over fleshy titilation dancing and rubbing up against them, like they were hot shots. Though they had nothing else going for them, no real relations with girls, they were out of high school and were now working their own way through the college scene. _

_ Zell and Snow were two of the funniest friends Olette had the pleasure of knowing. Big on fun and big on humor, and they were something to be admired in the aspect of how to live life without worries. Naturally, Roxas followed his older brother in all the things Snow did, mostly just because Snow's attitude was so infectious and was someone Roxas looked up to. Snow made things enjoyable and was enjoyable to be around. So, it did make sense that this would be the reason Roxas began going with them there. But still..._

_ "You continued to go even after one time..." Olette's quiet tears persisted to flow down her delicate cheeks. This was not only an issue of betrayal, but also an issue of Roxas making it seem that Olette was satisfying him. Roxas remained silent, not wanting to reply to Olette's previous statement, of course it was true. "I want to know what you did." she demanded._

_ "What? W-what do you mean?" Roxas stammered._

_ "..." Olette had trouble forming a sentence. She was so bothered by the idea that she couldn't bring herself to explain what she meant. "Tell me... *sob* Did you touch them...? How did they touch you...? I want to know..." _

_ Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, furrowed his brow, and ran his hand through his blond hair. Now she wanted the descriptions. 'Fuck me...!' he cursed himself. He then hung his head very low, chin hitting his chest. He was feeling the heaviness of this whole ordeal weighing on him, he was tired now. He didn't want anymore of this! "Please Olette... those stupid details, it doesn't matter. Don't make me talk about that shit. Please... lets go sit down. I just want to hold-"_

_ "NO!" she yelled at him. Roxas had tried to reach to take her small hand in his strong one. But before he could finish expressing what he wanted, Olette swiftly smacked his hand away. "It does fucking matter! You did this to me! You can't just expect me to ignore details! You tell me right now! I need to know!" It was amazing, Olette never knew Roxas could be so idiotic. She was actually struck with awe all the while shocked by the nerve he had to suggest that they simply forget talking about it anymore for now, and go resume their positions on the couch in front of the TV._

_ Roxas ran his hand through his blond spikes again and released a tight breath that he was holding in. Olette could sense anger building up inside him, the tension was so intense. He just stood there with his gaze to the floor. Roxas listened to his girlfriend's cries, and they troubled him beyond any torment he had ever experienced in his short life. Now he felt she was only asking him to continue to abuse her by telling her these insignificant facts. To describe what happened in that strip club to her, was to set himself up for his demise. _

_ Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, and Roxas rose a quick fist, and in a controlled fashion, landed a fierce punch on the wall. A picture frame that was hanging in the kitchen rattled vigorously, and threatened to fall down as it became askew on the nail. Olette flinched back when he did this and curled further into herself, surprised by his actions. But her eyes stayed fixed on him, she stayed strong, and wasn't about to let him scare her._

_ "...Yes... I touched them..." Roxas stayed facing towards the wall, his fist still pressed into it as he spoke to her. "Snow and Zell both offered me drinks... and after a few bottles, things became... dizzy... I remember sitting down and watching them dance... and then later, three girls would come over to us and take us into a dark corner..." Roxas' voice became quieter as he proceeded, absolutely embarrassed for these words he had to speak to the girl he loved. His fist on the wall fell limp, and now he was resting on the wall with it as he leaned._

_ "...They sat us down, and Snow handed over to them some large bills... And as I watched him do this, the girl in front of me, with only a thong on... she would get on my lap... and start grinding into me... She would wrap her arms around my neck... rub my legs... she would rub her tits... and everything else in between..." Roxas let his forehead bang into the wall. "...It wasn't until after the first couple of times that then these girls started taking us into a dark private room, with couches... _

_ "They gave all three of us liquor and champagne... fruit and chocolate... and then they would lap dance us again... And this is where I would be allowed... to touch them back... The one that danced for me, she would say that she liked me because I was so young... When she would grind on me... I would touch... her thighs... her back... and I would squeeze her... I would be so drunk... and I would let my face rub... And I felt so encouraged... to do these things by Snow and Zell and the girl dancing..." Roxas pinched his eyes closed, clenched his teeth, and pounded his fist a final time into the wall. This time making the picture frame become unhooked and fall to the floor, with a ringing crash, and the glass on the frame shattered._

_ It was nearly unbelievable. Olette stood unaltered by the crash of the picture frame, too altogether shocked to notice anything else at all. She felt that any happiness that she had left had been completely avulsed, taken away with Roxas' last words. All the information in the world couldn't have prepared her for the onslaught of words that came from him, she felt as if she was pummeled. She couldn't stand to look at his face, she sensed that he was waiting for her to react, but all she could do was hold herself and stare at his shoes._

_ It was too much too bear, she kept thinking to herself... 'My sweet Roxas... why would you do this to me...? My beautiful boy who said he loved me... who said he belonged to only me... I don't know this guy anymore at all!' Any other emotion aside, she felt utterly crushed most of all. This was the guy who cared for her on her dreariest of days, all of her problems disappeared when she was with him, the guy that held her, kissed her, protected her... a guy who she thought she knew for so long. _

_ And now here he is, tormenting with her feelings, lying, betraying, desiring other woman, dangling his affection for her on a string and ripping it away, like he must think it was funny. It must be really funny to him, to pretend to be faithful to one oblivious girl and then run off behind her back and play squeezes on promiscuous sluts! She was a fool... Olette, distraught and overcome with agitation, collapsed to her knees, her breath left her lungs as they tightened, hyperventilating again, and then came then uncontrollable sobs that she fought so hard to keep inside._

_ Too many hurts... too many thoughts... too much hate. "Olette!" Roxas dropped to the floor next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was like jelly now, he shook her and she shook limply. Her crying becoming harder, making it difficult for her to get a breath in between sobs. She lost control, emotions taking over all actions. Roxas felt fear, his face torn, if she didn't try to calm down she might pass out. "Olette please breathe!" He shook her again. "Breathe with me!" Olette felt the pain only grow, she was getting dizzy... "Olette...!" His voice sounded farther away. "Olette please breathe...!" Black spots clouded her vision, until everything went silent..._

_\END FLASHBACK\_

Olette was holding her forehead in her hand, glistening eyes staring into her lap. God, that hurt to think about again. She silently wished for repressed memories to stay repressed. She shook her head a little to snap out of it and return to the present, sniffling her nose. She liked to think that she came a long way since then, she was a hysterical wreck, a hot mess. In the aftermath, she toughened up big time. Sensitive though she still may be, but stronger now to face overwhelming situations. She brushed her chocolate bangs away from her eyes, straightened up in her seat and looked at Kairi in the eyes.

"I won't let that happened to me again. Ever." Olette finally spoke, seriousness coated her voice. Kairi sensed such determination suddenly vapor from Olette, she was pleased with her friend's words and Kairi smirked.

"Good. Then I can trust that you will at least look into it? Talk to him again. Talk to the guys, find out what is been on his brain when you aren't around. I don't want to meddle so much when there might not be anything for me to meddle with. But Olley, please..." Kairi placed her hand on green eyed quandary's and squeezed gently, "Just be cautious, you have every right to be after what he did to you, and what is going on right now. I care for you, I don't want you to go through that hell again if it can be prevented."

Olette nodded to the burgunette. "Ok Kai. Thank you so much. *sigh* I just hope that whatever is going on, it's not anything like I fear it is." she squeezed Kairi's hand back.

"For everyone's sake, I hope so too." Kairi exhaled. "Thank you for talking to me about it. I know it's very hard to be bringing up the past, but I'm only thinking of your well-being." Olette went back to holding her mug and polished off the rest of the milky foam.

"I understand. I'm not going to be weak. That's not who I want to be. I can face facts. I'm glad to have you to challenge me into doing these things. These situations are only going to strengthen me from now on." with that statement, Olette knew what she was going to do, and she gave Kairi a small smile.

Suddenly, Sora came up to the side of their seats, finally arriving. His cheeks and nose were pink and snowflakes covered his head and shoulders. "How are things going girls?" he greeted with a bold smile, happy to be inside the café's warmth. He pulled up a chair from an opposite table and sat on it next to Kairi. Kairi beamed at the sight of him, thrilled at his unexpected arrival.

"Hi Sora!" Olette smiled, glad he showed up at a good time and to help lighten the mood.

"Yay! You made it safe!" Kairi cheered. Sora took off his thick coat and rubbed his hands together to create heat, then leaned over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek with a loud smack. "AH! You're so cold! Don't kiss me like that!" Kairi hissed and shivered, followed by laughs from all three of them.

"But I need heat! Fucking winter." Sora whined. Kairi pouted and felt bad for him. She took his hands in hers and helped to rub some more heat into his fingers, he held her palm too and blew hot air onto their grasp.

"Better?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled, "Much better." He swung his grey school sweater covered arm over the back of Kairi's chair and hugged her shoulders closer to him and relaxed into his seat.

Once again, Olette felt isolated. Observing their behavior, interacting with each other like that, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy sneak up on her. She missed him...

"Olley, don't look so glum! I know it's shitty outside, just be glad you're safe in here." Sora commented with his famous goofy grin. Kairi glanced at Olette with a knowing look, feeling nearly ashamed to have shown affection with Sora in front of her. But Olette, true to her nature, changed her expression immediately to fit her usual personality, and joked.

"Pfft! I can brave this weather better than anyone else can!" she said sassily. "I walk all over town day and night, I mean I'm used to it by now. I can walk circles around you in this cold, Sora!" Olette's eyes brightened, she was feeling a little better. The three of them laughed at her sudden silliness.

"Sora's a big baby." Kairi smirked.

"It's true, I really am." he said as a matter of fact and nodded playfully, pretending to agree, and made the girls giggle. "Oh Kai, I texted you that I was on my way earlier, just to let you know, but you never responded. Kinda disappointed me, I was expecting all of these worry filled texts. Heh heh." he chortled.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just forgot, I mean me and Olley were talking so much, and I think I left my phone on silent still from school." Kairi tapped her forehead in remembrance and then reached into her messenger bag to find her phone, wanting to confirm what happened.

"Well it's fine, hun. I forgive you." Sora said, hugging her shoulder again. Kairi looked down at the screen in her palms, somewhat upset she missed it. Sora kissed her forehead.

"Well! I gotta get to work now. You two enjoy yourselves." Olette stated, starting to rise from her seat. She began to collect her things together. "Kairi, thanks so much again."

"Of course! Always good to talk. Thank you for the cappy," Kairi rose her mug in a toast in reference to the drink

"Sora, would you like me to make you something?" Olette asked, now picking up her own mug, coat in her arm and satchel in hand.

"Yeah a dirty chai would be great! Thank you!" he exclaimed. Olette nodded and turned to move behind the café counter. She hoped that a good night's work would help to put her in a better mind frame. She greeted her boss and co-workers as she put the dish in the sink, hung up her belongings, and clocked in for work. On weekdays, she usually just wore her school uniform to work. To add dazzle to the ensemble, she handmade her own cute apron. Vintage styled that had a halter top and flared at the bottom, a small pocket at the hip, in a orange color and hemmed with white. Her livelihood was this café now, and she wanted to look nice doing it.

She made Sora his beverage and he drank it happily. Olette took one more glance at the couple. Eased up against each other on this deathly chilled night, sharing warmth, sharing coffee. She tucked a of her wavy brown locks behind her ear and took a mental photo of that scene. Her two best friends under the glow of the dimmed light of the lamp, engrossed in just each other. Him acting and her reacting. Making her laugh, giving a sweet kiss, huddled inside comfortably. Darkened green eyes witnessed this and she promised to herself that she would one day have that with Roxas again.

The lost girl turned her head away and decided to try and not think of it anymore while she was at work, she needed to have a level head to perform while she was here. The café grew noisier by the minute as the evening rush was coming through. Town folk arriving for a nightcap of espresso, meet friends for coffee, alone time for studying and a light bite to eat. Olette was the most experienced barista of the group and was designated to operate the espresso machine for the rest of the night. She started to feel excited to bang out drinks on the bar. So, she adorned her hair with a plain white hachimaki, rolled up her sleeves, and got down to business, high energy rolling through her as she worked.

It was a good 4 hours that passed before the café finally began to settle down and started to empty out a little. Sora and Kairi had left long ago, waving goodbye to Olette as they walked, and Sora always took Kairi home first. It was time for Olette to take a break, it was a grand exhilaration to work hard for so long and then be able to rest. She smiled to herself and grabbed her water bottle that she kept cold in the fridge. She made a small salad with goat cheese to eat, sitting down at a vacant table with her textbooks, Olette read to herself to keep her mind from wandering. But presently, it didn't seem to work, and it frustrated her.

She sat still for a moment, vanished with her thoughts. _"I love him so much... I just want to be with him... I wish I could talk to him now. Could I...?"_ Olette then reached into her satchel and pulled out her cellphone. When unlocking the screen, it read 8:15pm. No calls or texts. The sorrow struck her in the heart again, and she suddenly felt very alone. "_I don't want to be right in this... But I know he just won't... he won't talk to me unless I talk to him first... And that's just too fucked up..." _She fingers scrolled through the list of names on her phone, and pressed the key to call Roxas.

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_ "~The number you have reached, 5-5-5-1-2-8-7, is not available. Please leave a message after the tone.~ *beeeeep*"_ Olette hung up. No answer. Not even an answer this time...? She felt her eyes begin to sting. And then in this moment, for the first real time, she began to believe what Kairi mentioned might be true. She sniffled her nose, stored her phone away, and lay her head in the crook of her arm on the table. She was, very sleepy now, and she felt a headache coming on. What was she to do? Right now, the anguish seemed endless. And she had yet to form any solution that agreed with her.

* * *

**questions? comments? criticisms? my apologies for not updating in the longest of days. it was a busy summer with work and school. but my lavish literary lines will never stop. thank you to all who reviewed and added as a favorite and read my story! it means a great deal to me. just to answer some questions: i suppose this is somewhat of an AU fic. but not really. the setting is twilight town, but would twilight town have night/day/winter? *shrug* but it is part of my fic. the characters will be somewhat OOC. i want to do my best to keep it close enough to their original personalities, but this is a dramatic romance, and some people just lose their shit. XD :they compromise, change, and cope: i hope you enjoyed, i hope it didn't disappoint. i'll continue to update and do my best. and thanks be to Springflake for the wonderful art that is the cover for this fic.**

- **rainrocksy**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I CLAIM IS THIS ORIGINAL STORY PLOT. thank you for not suing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vim and Vigor

CHAPTER THREE - VIM AND VIGOR

Saturday morning. Olette awakens in a groggy haze. Slapping the off button of her alarm clock. The glowing neon green of the clock was the only source of light in her pitch black room, for the sun was not yet visible in the sky. In these wintery months there is hardly any sunshine for the day. Clouds clearing somewhat well after 7AM and overcast returning near 4PM. As depressing as it was, the dear girl still found the purpose somewhere deep inside to wake up everyday before the sun even did.

It without a doubt took a certain kind of mental strength, a certain amount of character, to urge on the way she does. Day after day, trudging through blustery winds and ice ridden streets, between home, school, and work, and on Saturdays too of all things. She sat up slowly in her bed, allowing the sleepiness to gradually dissipate. She knew that not all teenagers her age would agree with the way she decided to spend her free time, but she made a commitment, and it seemed right and worth it to her to stick to it.

_"Okay... I already hit the snooze button once... time to get ready."_ she thought to herself, and squinted at the clock one more time. _"Shit... it's 6:15. I'll need to hustle a bit. *sigh* The sooner I go, the sooner it's over." _she turned to sit on the edge of her bed. She stretched her slender arms above, her green knit sweater giving rise to the effect and exposing the sleekness of her abdomen. Olette shivered in surprise and and pulled her sweater back down quickly, a little upset over having to leave the warmth of her covers.

Grabbing her phone off of the charging dock, and then stepping lightly to the bathroom, in her grey shorts, her feet padded with her knee-high white tube socks, and didn't make a sound. She would be the only one awake in the house at this hour, so she made it a point not to disturb anyone else. If anyone is so lucky enough to be able to sleep in, that doesn't give someone else the right to make a commotion, a general rule of the house. Rubbing the sleep out of her eye with the back of her hand as she brushed her teeth at the sink.

All was quite, only small ambient noises from the house could be heard. Olette began to feel more awake as the seconds passed. And then in the corner of her eye, her phone caught her attention. It lay atop the toilet tank. Still with a tooth brush in her mouth, she glared in remembrance at the device. It had suddenly all came back to her, the events of yesterday. Though as exhausted as she was from not only the day, but the annoyingly long week, it had taken her a while to fall asleep.

Flashbacks of silent tears, a burning neck, tossing and turning, a heavy headache came trickling back into her brain. She had hoped the hot shower she took would help sooth her, but to no avail. And when she had finally fallen asleep, she fell hard. It was no wonder why she was more groggy than usual this morning. Her outlook on this day to come immediately changed from mundane to atrocious. She turned back to the sink to rinse her mouth. She wasn't ready to face that just yet, a dark feeling in her heart sank heavily, and she did so desperately try to push it away from her mind.

_"Not now..." _she thought, _"not now..."_ as she washed her face, _"calm down, because I don't want to deal with this now..."_ and she brushed her lovely brunette waves. She observed the girl before her in the mirror once more. Silken hair framing her face, styled just so as she always has, a clean and peachy complexion, verdant eyes so luminous and piercing, complimenting the soft rose pink color of her pouty lips. It wasn't ever normal for Olette to have thoughts of low self-esteem, but she couldn't help but wonder, _"Am I so undesirable...?"_

Olette reached for the phone and then began to scroll through various applications, checking for any messages. But there was nothing to be cheerful about. No word from Roxas. She still found many things about this situation unexplainable. Last night after work, and even when she came home, she had left him several voicemails and text messages. How is it that Roxas just didn't respond back in the slightest way? No reassuring comments, no expressions of love, no funny puns... _"He said he would call me. Maybe just right away, *sigh*."_ but she only felt she was making excuses for him. In truth she probably had every right to be furious, but she only felt somberness and worry.

She quickly got dressed, a long navy blue off the shoulder sweater, black leggings, and knee-high winter boots with stylish spats. Making sure she had everything she needed in her satchel, she tip-toed down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a banana to go, she would have to wait to eat real breakfast later. As soon as she had her favorite coat and mittens on, she was off to work again, down the snow filled sidewalks, only lit with street lamps.

The young girl pried open the door of the café, gusts of wind howling and blowing her brown locks of hair in her face. Turning inside fast, she shut the door, out of breath, her face flushed pink, and she gave her body a quick shake to get any loose snow off. Then she noticed, the back lights were already on, someone was here already before her. _"Oh crap, I mustn't be that late, am I?" _She began to peel off her damp winter layers as she stepped around the counter and into the back kitchen where the light was coming from.

There at one of the stainless steel counters was her co-worker Hope. He had on one of the girl's frilly flower print aprons and was prepping to make parfait cups, slicing strawberries and filling plastic cups with yogurt. He turned to look at Olette as she entered, and the only thing he did was give her a giant goofy grin. She burst into giggles when she saw him.

"Haha! Good morning Olette!" he greeted her happily.

"Hope! What are you wearing that for?" Olette said walking over to the coat racks to hang up her things. Hope shrugged and continued making parfaits.

"My apron was way too dirty and smelly, I forgot to wash it. So I put this one on for now. Plus I knew you would get a kick out of it. So what do you think?" Hope struck a pose, feet a apart and hands on his hips, turning his nose toward the ceiling, trying to look so valiant. Olette's sweet laughter rang again.

"I think it suits you." she responded. "I'm so sorry I got here late. Thank you for getting started." she picked up her own apron and tied it daintily around her waist.

"Hey it's no problem, I managed just fine. Are you okay?" he continued cutting strawberries.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't get a good night's rest, I had trouble falling asleep." Olette refrained from revealing her reasons completely. She walked up next to Hope to look over his work, leaning on the table with her hand.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. It's weird though, it's seems like that's been happening to a lot of people recently," Hope mentioned with a tone of questioning in his voice.

"Not you though," she remarked. "Look at you, got here before me, started working without my help, and a cheery attitude on a gloomy morning like this. Seems like you slept just fine." She gave him a smile.

"The only reason I got here before you, was because you were late," Hope said teasing her in a sweet manner.

"I know, I know! I said I was sorry. I really am." Olette felt bad and tried to apologize better.

"Write her up!" Hope teasing again, pointing his yogurt spoon upwards and declaring to no one that she be served a written warning. Olette giggled again and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"You don't have the authority! Well since you have a good handle of things back here, I'll go start the coffee and set up the tables. Thank you Hope." They both nodded in agreement and Olette drifted to the front of the café.

After Olette made the coffee, set up the tables and chairs, counted the munny in the register, and set up the correct grind for the espresso machine, Hope had then finished all of his prep work and set out the parfaits in the display fridge. Then it was time to open shop, turn on all the lights, and unlock the doors, it was now 8:00AM.

Hope and Olette have been co-workers for a while now, nearly six months. They became fast friends when they met at work, he just seemed to have a certain quality that reminded her of a younger brother she never had. He is sixteen and attends a different school than Twilight Town High, like Olette and most of her friends do. The private school in the ritzy part of Twilight Town, located not far from the café, called Dissidia Academy.

The school known for hosting grand parties for students and their families, offering all kinds of academic opportunities no other schools could, and expensive field trips to exotic locations. Producing some of the most gifted and educated people who now contribute in the highest way back to Twilight Town, with both mental and financial skill. Mostly what teenagers Olette's age knew the school for was the stuck-up, pretentious, privileged, trust fund pricks of students, who walked around like they were Kingdom Heart's gift to the universe.

But Olette didn't see Hope as that kind of person, even though the two schools are destined to be rivals forever. Hope was the outsider of his class, doing things his own way and not abiding by what his friends or his parents thought of him. He tells Olette how he hated the way he was expected to live his life. He even got this job because he wanted to establish relationships with people on his own, and not through his parent's or the academy's ostentatious means.

He shared these things with Olette because he trusted her above all people outside of his community of munny grubbing know-it-alls. And in this dramatic filled environment Olette had to call 'work', she felt she was able to confide in Hope about almost anything. He was a small part of this place that she still considered fun. She has been working here for almost a year, and things began to get dull for her around the five month mark.

Having to build on the same routine, day-in and day-out for a whole year, hardly having anytime for herself, let alone time to go out anywhere else, and an absent boyfriend throughout the process. Her mind and body were tired from all the strenuous labor she put herself through at this place. What was this all for then? She seemed to have lost sight of the point...

Young green eyes drooped placidly as she pondered on these very ideas, while she was busy slicing a croissant and heating it on the grill. It never occurred to her until now that there was music coming from the overhead speakers. The newest tracks from 'The XX' could be heard, slow, steady, simple, emotional beats. A good music selection to complete the impression of the café. Hope emerged from the kitchen once more with a small plate, on it had portions of scrambled eggs and cuts of crispy bacon.

"Ah! That smells good!" Olette exclaimed and she felt her stomach ready to growl.

"I thought you could use something real to eat to boost your energy. You need to wake up!" he said jokingly.

"What a great idea, Hope! You're incredible, thank you." And he and Olette placed all the food on the waist high table situated behind the counter. She had poured for both of them cups of the fresh brewed coffee, strong, black. The dark liquid touched her lips and her taste buds exploded with all it's complexity, it was just the perfect pick-me-up she had needed. The platinum-blonde boy leaned back onto the table and Olette sat atop it with her legs crossed, he scarfed down the food while she still nibbled.

The large glass windows of the café were in front of them, windows that scaled the entire wall. And breaking through the grey clouds was the low sun beams, splitting through the bare and bleak trees, spilling between houses. No matter that the rays of the sun weren't as strong right now, it was comforting to know that it was there, in the same place. Though you couldn't see it all the time, unmoving it would always be.

Saturday mornings at Nighlurid were regularly like this, where Hope and Olette would share breakfast together and chat for awhile. Most of their customers in the neighborhood would sleep in on the weekends, so not a lot of people would show up until later. It was good for them though, and it gave Olette a chance to wake fully. Any slow moments were greatly appreciated by the employees. Such a serene and calming moment, but Olette was not at peace inside.

"Something on your mind?" Hope asked casually, he was actually nibbling on the banana Olette brought, but she offered half to him. Would she dare to tell him? It felt shameful, it was just that she hated to face and admit to what was going on. To speak of it aloud was to make it real. She sighed.

"Not really." Apparently she just wasn't ready to confide in anyone else about the matter. "Just thinking about work, what I'm going to do this week." Well, she wasn't lying. Hope raised his eyebrow slightly to that though.

"Anything exciting?" He took another sip of coffee.

"Of course not..." Olette spoke, as if to mock the very idea being possible for her.

"Well why not? You should take a day off, from everything. It isn't healthy to be stressed out as much as you are," Hope stating the facts.

"*sigh* It's just out of the question right now. And I don't feel much of the need to take a day off, because I'm _fine_," Olette turned her gazed straight at Hope and stressed the last word to him. "Besides, Luxlord and Saïx rely a lot on me being here."

"You know those jerks suck," Hope interjected, a clear reflection of dislike in his words. "They both walk around like they're the shit, and I feel like they take advantage of us, mostly you. Just because they can order us around at work, doesn't mean they should get to affect our lives outside of this place."

"I know, they expect so much out of us. They really want our full commitment to working here," her response, more understanding.

"I mean, I get it. That this café is Saïx's business he owns, and Luxlord gets paid salary from him to manage this place. So this is their livelihood, this is all they have. But it doesn't give them the right to treat us like inferiors just because '_we lack passion for coffee_' or '_you guys need to be more customer oriented_'." Hope taking direct quotes from Luxlord and trying to imitate his voice.

Olette laughed in agreement. "It's so funny when he tries to get 'buddy-buddy' with me to get us on his side. Urg! I hate it when he offers to fist-bump me, like it's something cool to do! As if he's my friend, what a joke!" She cringed in remembrance that she actually returned the fist-bump to Luxlord.

"Such a lame," Hope shook his head, picturing Luxlord trying to be cool with teens. "This is supposed to be a part-time thing for you Ollie, and for me too. Yet you are here more than all of us, why do you let them overwork you like that?"

Olette sighed again. "Because it's good munny that they give me, munny that I need. The more I work, the more I get. That's how it happens. Plus I feel that it being me that works the closest with both of them, it makes it easier on everyone else. I get them to see things from our point of view, and then they aren't as brute as they usually would be." _'I have nothing else to do anyways,'_ was the sad thought to herself. "Well, rude and arrogant I guess are the words I mean to say." They both snickered at Olette's joke.

"This is true, Ollie. But still, I hope you don't take anything they say on a personal level, they are just pretentious jerks that don't know any better. At least that's what I tell myself." His words rang true in her heart. Olette couldn't help but realize a connection between her sensitive condition with Roxas, and the plight of their work affairs, especially when Hope spoke next.

"Yep, working at Nighlurid is like... being in a bad relationship. The reason you stay, is because you don't realize there is anything better out there, until you do leave." Hope leaned back a little, putting his hands behind his head. Olette didn't respond, she stayed quite, pretending to be distracted by the swirling coffee in her cup, warm in her hands. _'Was he joking...? Should I laugh? Can he tell? What is he angling at?'_ were her racing theories.

The brunette quickly polished off the rest of her croissant, gulped down the last of her coffee, and gave a large exhale after she was done. Hope's light eyes moved to glance at her, she moved to look at him with a great big smile. He chuckled a little and then in return she gave a big laugh, her trying to hide any awkwardness that she may have accidentally leaked. Her laugh stopped short and she passed him over with a deadpan look.

"You're a dork." And with that, Olette hopped off the table and began collecting their dishes together.

"What...?" Hope seemed to ask in a 'stoner' tone of voice. Olette's emerald eyes gleamed as she snickered again at him. She kicked him playfully at his ankles, passing by him, carrying all of the dishes in her arms.

"I said, you're a dork," she said plainly again. Hope stood up and trailed her to the kitchen.

"What...?" he repeated with the same humorous tone.

"You're a dork," and she bantered back.

"What...?" giving her the squinty eyes.

"You're a dork."

The now chipper and pixie-faced girl felt wide awake to be railing back and forth with Hope like how they do. Even as he stood there with her as she washed their dishes. It is interesting to see her put on her brave face, despite how she really felt. Whether anyone could tell or not, was unbeknownst to her. But she would hide her feelings for now, until a more appropriate time came and she would deal with it then.

Roxas... flashes of kissably smooth cheeks, crystal blue eyes - clear as the sky, his firm hand hugging her round hip to his body, she would let out a low pant of breath... then cut to slashes of imaginary concoctions, a dimly lit room, leather couches, tanned flesh shaking, Roxas in a sweat, his very same hands cupping around meat that was not Olette's own. All of these things plaguing her mind, over and over, it was endless. And yet she smiled... to hide it from her surroundings, but she was not happy.

An hour or so passed and it quickly became busier. Folks from all about the neighborhood piled inside the heat of the coffee shop. Olette was operating the register while Hope manned the espresso bar. They always did their best to facilitate to the customers as fast as possible, to rotate them in and out of the shop. They had to survive the mob of people coming inside until the third shift began and the next employees arrived.

So much hustle and bustle, Olette whizzing back and forth behind the counter, passing cups filled with hot coffee and swapping munny pieces with everyone, bagging up pastries, making tea to go, and exchanging greetings with the regulars of the café. It wasn't before long when 10AM came around and things finally started to die down, the customer flow subsided for the time being. That's when Penelo entered the shop and came whisking around to the back of the counter.

Her blonde braids glistening with wet snow and cheeks rosy from the cold, she grinned happily to see Hope and Olette, she was especially glad it was the two of them she worked with today above anyone else. "Good morning you guys!" Penelo greeted to them, touching them both on their shoulder as she passed by on her way to the kitchen.

"Hi Penelo," the two chimed together, heads turned to look behind themselves, as they were unable to leave their positions at the moment, for still they were hard at work cleaning up their stations and restocking. On the weekends Nighlurid had brunch service, late morning to early afternoon, serving a variety of light lunches and delicious breakfast items. Penelo was the chef to be today, talented, forefront, and organized. She was certainly something to be admired when you watched her create in the kitchen.

After Penelo placed her personal belongings away, she paused as she realized something was amiss, a quizzical and stern look becoming her face. She backtracked to the front of the shop and peered around the corner. "Hope?! Are you wearing my apron?" Hope's expression twisted into a look of surprise and embarrassment at the same time as he froze in his tracks. He had forgotten he had it on at all still. He gave a quick sideways look to Olette. She couldn't save him from this one, all Olette could do was shrug her shoulders and then she turned away to cover her snickering.

Hope went and apologized with Penelo, she snatched away her apron that he handed back to her. She glared at him with a secret smirk forming in the corner of her mouth. You could tell she was trying not to give into this goofy boy's charm. She would teach him a lesson to not touch things that don't belong to him without asking.

"Penelo, I can explain...!" he spoke cheekily, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Save it Hope," Penelo put her hand in the air to stop him. "We'll talk about it later, I just hope you didn't mess it up too much. I need to get to my prepping." She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a playful wink, assuring him that she wasn't altogether that angry. The braided-haired girl turned away and went to the kitchen. Hope went to stand next to Olette, she had her arms folded, he had a pained look on his face.

"Well what am I going to wear now?" Hope sighed.

"I guess you'll just have to let yourself get dirty," Olette said.

"I'll be all stained with grinds." he responded, as if to accept his fate.

"What a dilemma." Olette rolled her eyes at him and laughed. At this moment, the shop door opened, the bell it on ringing, signaling that someone had entered. Automatically, Hope and Olette readied themselves at the register to take an order. It was a guy, a taller mature looking guy, with silver hair draped around the top of his shoulders, bangs seductively hanging in his blue-gem eyes.

"Riku! Good morning! Nice to see you again," Olette greeted him kindly.

"Hello Olette, it's nice to see you too," he greeted back with a soft smile. He nodded towards Hope, "How've you been man?"

"Doing fine!" Hope shrugged. "Ya'know, just living the dream." Riku was a customer on a often basis, not coming everyday, but at least once a week when he could, normally on these Saturdays. He was one who would was usually busy with work and school as well. But he had the weekends off, and came to Nighlurid to get out of his apartment, residing just down and across the street. Riku and Hope would strike up conversations about work, the community and school, offering advice and opinions. It was all relative, just the kind of talk that happens when you know and are interested in similar things, and they did live in the same neighborhood after all.

"Same here, can't complain," Riku replied with his notable tone of voice.

"Can I get you something, Riku?" Olette asked so sweetly. Riku turned his broad shoulders to face her, his gaze upon her was gentle as he scanned his eyes quickly over her features. He hoped she didn't notice, but she looked so effortlessly striking and couldn't help but take in a view. He particularly liked the way her shapely shoulders were exposed by her sweater, showing the tantalizing curve of her neck, from ear to clavicle. But as soon as he did, he looked away, and started digging in his pockets for munny, breaking eye contact.

"Yeah I'll take a latté to go," he spoke as plainly as he could.

"Sure, I'll make that for you," Olette went through the motions of ringing up the order on the register while Riku fidgeted with a few colorful pieces of munny to hand over to her. As always, Olette's emerald eyes possessed her illustrious spirit inside them, filled to the brim with glister. She held Riku's gaze again for a brief moment as she put out her hand to accept the munny from him. And she noticed how very quite he became, but all she did was give him yet another tender smile as she waited. Riku didn't respond, only placed the munny pieces pinched in his fingers into her palm, smoothly as to not touch her milky skin at all.

Finalizing the transaction, and watched as the mellow Riku let a few more munny pieces drop into the tip jar, her pink lips curved upward again and she let out an endearing cheer of "Thank you!". Olette grabbed the largest to go cup they had and decided that she would make him a bigger latté, even though he only paid for a smaller size.

As she went to over to the espresso machine and began to make his drink, the two guys continued to chit-chat and Hope would make jokes as she worked. She thought to herself about how Riku was a tough guy to figure out. Such confidence he carried whenever he came in here, speaking with fortitude and velvet-like vocals. He didn't try to amaze you, he wasn't overzealous, the way he conveyed himself was that of someone who was stoic, someone who might have been long-suffering. But regardless of what he might be thinking, because you couldn't tell what he was thinking, behind his chilly eyes was wisdom and benevolence, that much is what Olette new for sure.

Today Olette felt the genuine need to try and make his day brighter. For whatever reason, she sensed that Riku wasn't feeling like himself, his aura was just different, was it sadness? Nervousness? Hey, maybe he was just tired. Therefore she handed over to him a large foamy drink, perfectly made with the balance of sweetness and bitters, and dusting of cinnamon on top. "Specially made just for you, Riku," Olette said, eager to see his reaction to what she did for him. Riku looked at the glowing face of the brunette girl, his expression was impressed and taken aback slightly.

"Wow... Thank you so much." Riku took the cup from her hand and gave a sly smirk. She felt so great inside to know that she might have influenced him to feel more positive. At that same time another customer walked inside and was awaiting service at the counter. Hope excused himself and walked over to the register to help, commenting that his social minute was over. Olette put her hand on Riku's wrist, the same one that took the cup from her, giving it a quick heartfelt squeeze.

"It's always a pleasure to see you," she said to him from a place of congeniality, then she stepped back and was going to head over to where Hope was with the customer. Riku stood somewhat frozen, unknowing of what he should do, of what he wanted to do, but his face as placid as ever.

"You as well, Olette," he called after her. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him a final time. Her own face was as bright and tempting as ever as she waved goodbye to him sincerely, and then stood by Hope to listen to him speak with the customer. Riku's normally calm eyes expressed something heavy within them. Riku felt brainless left standing there, and then something inside him snapped, he knew exactly what he wanted and what he should do.

Only a few seconds later, Olette saw Riku approach her near the register. "Do you need anything else, Riku?" she asked him politely.

"Yes... uh, can I borrow a piece of paper?" he asked her, setting down his latté on the nearby counter.

"Of course! I'll get you a piece." She reached a delicate hand in across Hope, who was still trying to help the customer figure out what they wanted, to touch the button on the register that would feed out a long strip of receipt paper. She tore it off and passed it to Riku.

"Ollie, can you grab the coffee for this order?" Hope inquired to her.

"Yes I can get it." She turned her back went to set up a mug for here. Riku stood in the same place patted down his pockets searching for something but came up empty handed.

Sighing he went back to Olette again to ask for her help. "I'm sorry Olette, could I trouble you for a pen too?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Riku, from her lips came a soft giggle as she pulled her own pen out of her apron pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said almost apologetically, he hated to have to bother her when she was supposed to be working, and then he turned away from her. But Olette paid no mind, and she continued to pour the steamy coffee from the carafe. Bringing it over to the register to where the customer awaited the beverage, she placed it down gracefully to not let it spill. Hope giving a plated croissant to the customer and continued to finalize the transaction. They both received compliments for being such nice young kids. But again something caught Olette's eyes.

Riku passing back to her the same pen and paper. Olette felt confused at first, accepting the items in her hands, sights locked on each other. She could only wonder what he was doing until she read what was on the receipt paper. His name and a phone number in boyish scribble. Shock and excitement and flattery were the next mixed emotions she felt.

"You should call me sometime. Maybe we could go out for a drink together." Riku explained rendering subtle look of longing, he was loving her reaction to him now.

"Oh my gosh I would love to! That sounds like fun!" Olette thanked him for the offer, the simple paper clutched in her hand. The thrill filled her up so quickly she couldn't contain it and she didn't know if she was saying the right thing, too baffled altogether. She had not expected this sort of gesture to come from Riku at all, her cheeks suddenly flushed with pink heat.

"Great, I hope to hear from you soon then. I'll be on my way now. Take care." Riku made his way out to the streets. Once outside and by himself, he let out a deep breath, it mixed with the cold air and manifested as a trail of swirling steam escaping from his mouth. He realized he had not taken a proper breath the entire time he was in front of her. He wouldn't admit it now, but it was true that that whole situation was nerve wracking for him. But now with relief, frosty wind biting at his nose, he had his first sip from his hot latté in hand, taking a mouthful a enjoying every bit that lapped over his tongue. Yes, it was perfect.

Olette stood staring at the paper in her hand. After Riku left she stood still as seconds passed, wondering what to do next and what this all meant. She felt... indescribable to be honest. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that she had not felt in a really long time, butterflies. Her heart fluttering to a super sonic rhythm.

Hope appeared in front of her and in a flash she remembered where she was. The exuberant boy became stern before her and with concern written all over him. He leaned in forward to examine what it was that Riku had given her. He was so preoccupied with the work he was doing earlier he nearly missed the whole thing happen.

"What was that all about?" he asked looking at her now, Olette's eyes still glued to the script she held. He asked her the same question she wondered herself. Her brows twisted into a look of worry as she raised her head to see Hope.

"I'm not sure, but he gave me his number and invited me to hang out sometime." she explained as best as she could.

"He asked you out?! Ollie, what are you going to do? You aren't going to call him are you?" Hope said this as if to scold her from whatever she may already be thinking.

"I-I don't know Hope! I don't really know what kind of terms he invited me out on. Maybe he just wants to hang out as friends. And I somewhat accepted his suggestion already... I just didn't want to turn him down right here! I didn't know what to say, I didn't see it coming! What am I going to do?" Olette couldn't tell if she was making up excuses or not, but her tone sounded desperate and disoriented.

Hope sighed and nodded slowly, looking a little mischievous, mouth twisted in such a smug way. "Well, if that's the case, you call him. And you should ask him to clarify if you will be hanging out just as friends getting to know each other, or whatever. And if he says otherwise, then you say 'I'm sorry dear Riku! I have a boyfriend already and wouldn't be able see you in that way'." At this Hope put on his best Olette imitation and made girly hand gestures in the air. "If all goes well, he will be fine with that, and nothing awkward will come of it."

"You're right, *sigh*. That sounds like the best thing to do. Hope, it was the strangest thing though. I had know idea he was going to do this, I was completely oblivious."

Hope folded his arms, "Yeah well, I see the way he looks at you sometimes. The way he watches you walk back and forth. Even the way he tries not to pay attention to you when me and him are talking."

All of these notes were beginning to sink in with the petite girl. She tried to remember now if she had noticed anything like that from Riku herself. She found it strange though that Riku did this, whether on friendly terms or not, even though she think she looked her best when at work. No make up, smelling like sweat, coffee grinds, and dish water. Another thought came to her as well, Riku... he was devilishly good looking, and full of mystery. She tried to keep her blushing down when that idea crept over her. How she would really like the opportunity to get to know him more. In a different environment that wasn't so engaged and hectic, to learn of what it was that she sensed all the time that came off of him. What was it that made him look so solemn the way he did?

But of course she wouldn't dare tolerate the conception of a date with him. That would be cheating, and against all morals she held herself to all her life. Loyalty was one of utmost importance to her. Cheating on Roxas was something that never even occurred to her, never even thought possible, even after all this time of being in a relationship with him, because she would never consider doing it. Roxas... no. Just because he already broke loyalty to her before, long ago, it did not give her any excuse to do the same. She wouldn't, she wouldn't do anything of the sort to cause him the same pain he caused her. Two wrongs don't make a right.

Olette sighed a final time, her chest felt like it wanted to collapse now. Shaking her head to come out of her foggy mind, and she pocketed the paper into her apron. This certainly threw the wrench into her circumstances. Once again, she would have to be forced to leave it alone for now, and come back to think on it later. And this did make her feel inside that maybe she wasn't so undesirable after all.

* * *

**hello! ah, it does feel good to update gain. i deeply apologize for taking so long. *sigh* life and all it's complications, i've just been trying to get it all sorted out. i worked long hours to try and get this done though, i'm determined to see it through. i hope you are enjoying the story. these last few chapters have been fillers somewhat, laying out the setting and background. things should be getting more exciting from here on. please review with your thoughts, i hope no one hates it. thank you! ;o**

** - rainrocksy**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I CLAIM IS THIS ORIGINAL STORY PLOT. thank you for not suing.**


End file.
